


Never Mix Train with Cookie Dough

by ZabaniChan



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabaniChan/pseuds/ZabaniChan
Summary: Train catches Rins making cookies and attempts to take the dough away from her. Crazy things happen and Sven catches them. What happened? How they react when they see Sven! How will Sven explain it to Eve? ON HOLD INDEFINITELY
Relationships: Train Heartnet/Rinslet Walker





	Never Mix Train with Cookie Dough

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my works from ff.net to here. Some are complete, some aren't.  
> This was originally written in 2007

12  
Black Cat

Never Mix Train with Cookie Dough

Zabani-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of its characters. I wish I did, because then Train would be mine. I love Train! Train is mine! No one can have him!

Chapter 1

Train yawned as he walked through the door, shutting it with his foot. He dropped his jacket on the floor and walked towards the kitchen.

"I need some milk..." he said, keeping his eyes closed. He went into the kitchen and opened his eyes, coming to a complete stop at the sight of Rinslet in his clothes stirring something. She must have sensed his presence, because she turned around and looked at him.

He finally spoke.

"Where's Sven?"

"Said he was going out for a while and wouldn't be back until tomorrow night."

"So why are you here?"

"Sven told me to look after the place and babysit you." she looked at him, teasing him. He could see it in her eyes.

"Who said I need babysitting?! I'm more mature than you!" he said, poking her in the side. She squeaked and moved around a bit. He caught a glimpse of the bowl and froze.

"Is that...cookie dough?" he asked, staring at it as if transfixed. Rinslet glanced from him to the bowl and back again.

"Yeah...so?" she asked slowly. She instinctively pulled the bowl away from his prying fingers.

"Hey!" he whined, trying to reach around her. She kept it a good distance away from him with her outstretched arms.

Five minutes later, Train seemed to give up, pausing, his head on hers and arms hanging over her shoulder and between her arms. Rins hesitantly looked back at him. She screamed as he picked both her and the bowl up and headed for his bedroom. He placed her on the bed, and tried to move the bowl out of her hands. She refused to let go.

"Come on, let me have it." he said, trying to pry her finger open. She was surprisingly strong for a woman with frail body.

"No! I'm going to make cookies with this! You can lick the bowl clean afterwards!" she yelled. He just grinned and pulled even harder.

"But licking the bowl clean isn't any fun. Eating the dough raw is."

"I don't care!"

"But I do." he stopped trying to pry her fingers open and straddled her for a bit, thinking. He suddenly smirked. She gulped. She didn't like that look on his face. He bent down until his face was an inch from hers.

"Either give me that bowl or suffer." he whispered. She blinked.

"Suffer what?" she asked. He smirk widened even more as he heard the fear in her voice.

"Tickle torcher." he said, raising his hands above her sides in preperation. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't.." she squeaked.

"I would." he grinned, "Care to test me?"

"No, but your not getting this bowl."she protested. He shrugged and started to tickle her sides. She tried to hold back her laughter but couldn't. The bowl lay forgotten beside her head as she tried to wiggle free of Train's grasp. As soon as he noticed that the bowl was no longer in her hands, he quickly grabbed it and tried to run for it. Unfortunatly, Rins recoverd fast enough to tackle him back onto the bed, making the dough fly out of the bowl and all over her and Train. She glared at him, but he just smiled. He threw the bowl onto the floor and wrapped his arm around her, using his other hand to gently wipe the dough from her eyelashes. He licked his fingers clean, and leaned up, licking the rest of her face clean. She lay in shock in his arms at his actions, but recovered in time to see him starting to clean his own face. She grabbed his hands and held them beside his head and leaned down.

"My turn." she whisped huskily. He grunted in response, still smiling. She licked his nose first, then his cheeks, forehead, eyelashed, and finished with his lips. She lingered there, their lips together, before pulling back. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

"So...still want that cookie dough?" she whispered. He smiled again.

"Oh no.." he said softly, tipping them over so he was on top, "this is much better."

He leaned down and captured her lips with his. She moaned softly when his hands started to gently move down her sides, mkaing sure not to tickle her. She ran her fingers through his soft brown hair and deepened the kiss. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and she complied. Train slowly started to take her shoirt off, silently asking for permission. she wiggled her hips agianst his, and he took that as a yes. He slid her shirt off, breaking their lips apart, but he firmly planted them on her neck when the shirt was thrown to the side. He moved his lips up and down , licking and nipping every now and then, leaving little red marks. She tugged on his shirt, and he helped her get it off, letting it fall next to hers on the ground. She ran her fingers on his muscular chest. He moaned softly with pleasure, and slid his hands under her, moving towards her bra. Somehow, Rinslet and Train knew this was going to be a night they wouldn't soon forget.

Sven walked through the front door, Eve close behind. They had grown close over the years, and she was now a healthy, smart 15 year old girl. Even though they had told her she didn't need to go to the babysitters anymore, she had said she still wanted to go because she liked that nice old lady. After that, they let her do what she wanted in that department. she was quite mature for her age, but still someimtes acted like a little kid. She still competes with Train, though, as thuogh she is determined to be better than him. For what reason, Sven did not know. It seemed to be some unspoken rivalry between the two that no one else was supposed to know about.

He walked to kitchen, expecting to train there drinking his milk or arguing with Rins. he was surprised to find it empty. He stopped for a minute, just realizing how quite it was.

"Sven, where is Train and Rinslet?" Eve asked. He looked at her.

"I don't know." he looked around, adn headed to the living room, "but it's too quite in here."

"Yes...Do you think they went out to eat breakfast?'

"Doubt it. We don't have the mney for that yet." He said. He went towards the bedrooms, checking Rins first. He knocked twice before opening the door. he glanced around. It was empty.

"hmmm. I thought I told her that she couldn't leave until I got home.." he mumbled. he went towards Train's room, and opened the door. No point in being polite when Train is as dumb as a dull bell. He looked in the room and froze. Eve, was behind him, tried to looking, but he blocked her way.

"This...this is not appropriate for kids your age yet." he said, not moving. Eve tilted her head slightly with confusion. Sven stared at the sight before him in shock and disguist. Train and Rinslet lay comfortably together, both stark naked, the outline of their bodies visible with the thin blanket. Rins head on Train's chest, his arm around her waist. Sven's left eye twitched. He turned his head to look at Eve.

"Go to the kitchen and prepare breakfast for these two, will you?' he asked. She nodded and left.

8

End

I'm not really good at getting their characters down yet. And I just finished all 6 volumes of Black Cat. Vol 7 needs to hurry up and come out! I can't wait! I was eating cookie dough while I typing this, so I'm a bit hyper right now.

R&R! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
